Kirishima Becomes a Omega( KiriBaku)
by TodoBakuDekuKiri
Summary: When Kirishima gets hit with a quirk he becomes an omega. Now Bakugou has to deal with him. Little do they know there lives were going to change. (KiriBaku story, might take a long time for updates please dont get mad I have to human too)
1. Chapter 1

Kirishima's POV

The mayhem all started during quirk training. I had finally gotten suited to how Bakugou looked when he was in his hero outfit, but today, I could not stop watching him while he fought.

"-shima!"

The way his muscles move under his skin-tight tank top makes my mind run circles. I'm mesmerized by sweat slowly streaming down his arms, the beads of sweat turn into explosions as they near his hands.

"Kirishima Look Out! "

I turn in confusion to respond to the voice when I get hit by something. My body sinks to the ground, and my mind starts to lose conciseness.

" NOOOO Kirishima."

I look over to see who had screamed out to me. A small glimmer of orange was all I noticed before losing conciseness.

Bakugou's POV

I was fighting when I saw Shitty Hair fall to the ground. I don't remember how it happened, but one moment I was sending enemies flying, the next I had run over to Kirishima on the brink of tears.

" NOOOO Kirishima!"

I collapse to my knees by his side and frantically check to see if he was breathing. I notice the rise and fall of his chest, letting out a cry of relief, I check to make sure no one had seen the whole ordeal.

"I'm taking him to Recovery Girl, if anyone decides to stop me I will personally send you to hell. "

I pull him close to me, cradling him in my arms, and start walking towards the building. I hear the distant sound of the fighting resume behind me.

"Ahh, young Bakugou, what are you doing? You should be training at a time like this, not wandering the halls. "

I glace up from Kirishima to see All Might in front of me. I let out a small grumble. I did not have time to deal with anyone else right now. I shove past him to continue walking to Recover Girls office. I give one last look behind me before sighing.

"I need to take this idiot to the infirmary. I have permission, so don't get in my way."

I walk in complete silence for the rest of the way. When I get to the infirmary, I kick down the door with a little too much power and set Kirishima tenderly on one of the available beds.

"You could have just knocked, you know. There was no need to break down the door. Oh, you brought Kirishima, I guess something must have happened. "

Recovery Girl rises from her desk and walks over to the bed to start examining Kirishima. I determined he was in good hands and back up to let her work.

"Oh, it seems a quirk is involved here. I will arrange for Aizawa sensei to identify what quirk it was. Return later to get more news on your sweetheart."

I let out an annoyed sound and try to remain calm. I decided to grab a piece of paper and a pencil, scribbling a note to Kirishima, I set it on the table beside him.

"He is not my sweetheart. He probably does not like me. But that's not what I'm worried about right now."

I give Kirishima one last glance before turning away. I had to get him out of my mind if I wanted to become number one.

"Oh sorry, you should go back to class, he might not wake up for a few hours."

I nod in understanding and stroll out of the office. Might as well go to class despite Kirishima not being there.

"Stupid Shitty Hair. You get better soon so we can train again."


	2. Chapter 2

(edit still short)

I wander to my seat and set my heels up on the desk. Everyone else begins to trickle into the classroom.

"Oh my god, did you see Bakugou, that boy he ran so fast to Kirishimas side, I assumed he had Iida's quirk."

I gaze up to see Raccoon Eye's chatting with Pikachu. I lean closer to hear their conversation. I attempt to seem as if I am just casually leaning on my desk. I wanted to know what they were saying about Kirishima. Maybe they had gotten news on what happened to him.

"Yeah, last time I checked, Sparky did not care about anyone. I guess I was wrong. Or maybe him Kirishima are secretly dating that would make so much sense. "

When I hear that my hands start to spark, I stomp over to their desks and bang my hands down in frustration. I did not need them to chat about something like that when I desired it to be real. I understood that it would never be true all Kirishima would ever see me as is a companion. My eyes start to pool as I think about how Kirishima would ultimately find a girl and get wedded.

"Shut up damn extras. I ran to Kirishima because I did not want him to end up hurt."

I glare at them before recognizing the words that came out of my lips, I blush lightly and sputter trying to correct myself. I let out a stream of cuss words, cursing myself for not thinking before I spoke.

"You don't need your boyfriend hurt now, do you? I suppose that makes sense."

I hurl sparks in their direction and try to calm my rage before I sit down. Great now everyone is going to think me and Kirishima are dating. I decide to block out the lesson and imagine what it would be like if Kirishima and I were together.

My mind strayed to thoughts of dates and movie nights. For our first date, I concluded that we would go to the chocolate shop that just opened. Then we would take a walk and check out the other shops and maybe go into a few of them. Following that, we would watch the sunset until we got sleepy.

I was deep in thought when someone shaking my arm brought me back to reality. I snap back in my chair and whirl around to see a very shocked Deku.

" What the fuck do you want, Deku?"

Deku jumps back in shock and tries to calm his heart before answering me.

" I...i Ummm t...the, THE BELL RANG!"

He ran off in a hurry as if he was worried I was going to blow something of his up in his face. I let out a soft sigh and get my stuff together. I wait for the day to end so I can check up on Kirishima.

~Time skip brought to you by my lazy ass~


	3. Chapter 3 sneakpeek

Sorry im taking forever to update its very hard to type my story seeing as i change things from the draft as i type. Aslo i have to human and do school too. I love yall so here a sneakpeek of the next chapter.

Bakugous pov still

I grumble to myself as I walk out of Recovery Girl's office. Caterpillar Sensei classified the quirk Kirishima was hit as an Omega Quirk. Because it was a direct hit in the head, Kirishima is going to be an Omega for the next four months.

"Damn Shiity Hair, you just had to go and get hit with a stupid quirk, didn't you."

I had not been watching where I was going and somehow ended up at the dorms. I let out a sigh and decide to go to bed to get some shut-eye before checking on Kirishima again.

"Oh, hey sparky, did you check on Kirishima yet?"

I let out a frustrated growl I shift my body to see who had spoken to me. I notice Pikachu waving to me from the couch. Alongside him were Raccoon Eyes and Scotch Tape. I decided that he did not have any other friends besides them.

"What the fuck do you want, Pikachu?"


	4. Chapter 3

I grumble to myself as I walk out of Recovery Girl's office. Caterpillar Sensei classified the quirk Kirishima was hit as an Omega Quirk. Because it was a direct hit in the head, Kirishima is going to be an Omega for the next four months.

"Damn Shiity Hair, you just had to go and get hit with a stupid quirk, didn't you."

I had not been watching where I was going and somehow ended up at the dorms. I let out a sigh and decide to go to bed to get some shut-eye before checking on Kirishima again.

"Oh, hey sparky, did you check on Kirishima yet?"

I let out a frustrated growl I shift my body to see who had spoken to me. I notice Pikachu waving to me from the couch. Alongside him were Raccoon Eyes and Scotch Tape. I decided that he did not have any other friends besides them.

"What the fuck do you want, Pikachu?"

I rub my forefinger and thumb on the bridge of my nose, attempting to stay calm and not destroy anything. I take a long calming breath and exhale slowly. I think about Kirishima and how unhappy he would be if I got expelled because I kill a student. I suddenly begin to think about how Kirishima might be coming over later. I want my Kirishima to hold onto and make me feel better about everything. I end that thought the instant it goes through my head. I needed to stop thinking about him like that. He probably does not even like me that way.

"Woah, Sparky calm down, please don't blow up the dorms, AGAIN!"

I look down at my hands and see them emitting sparks. My emotions had gotten the better of me. Kirishima affected me more than I first thought.

"Shut the fuck up extras. Dammit, now I'm stressed, thanks.'

I walk into the kitchen and grab stuff to make cookies. My mind wanders to thoughts about Kirishima. I grab the peanut butter and decide to make Kirishima some cookies to give to him when he gets better. I start mixing the batter and setting the stove to pre-heat. I was the only one in the dorms who cooked.

"Mama Bakugou, what are you making for us today?"

I turn around to see Floay Bitch in the kitchen. I snarl at her, they all know I don't like anyone strolling in the kitchen when I'm in there. And I despise it when they call me Mama Bakugou.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT."


	5. Chapter 4

Kirishima's Pov

I wake up, my vision is all foggy, and look around trying to find my classmates. When my vision clears, I notice the beds near me and realize I was in the infirmary. I must have gotten knocked out for a while with that hit. I sit up and feel a sharp pain jolt down my spine, causing me to fall back down onto the mattress.

"Don't move to fast now. You got hit pretty hard in the head. I need to make sure you don't have any lasting effects. Would you sit with your legs over the side of the bed please so I can check your reflexes and muscle movement response."

I move slowly over to the side of the bed as Recovery girl walks over to me, grabbing her Trömner and lightly tapping my knees with it. When she gets a response, she then asks me to relax my arms so she can make here I have no muscle spasms or irregular movements. After multiple tests, she finally declares me safe to leave. I thank her and walk to the door.

"Umm, what?"

Or at least I walk to what used to be the door. Instead of a door, there was a huge gaping hole in the wall near the front of the room. It looked as if someone had taken a sled hammer to the door out of anger. I point to the hole and turn back to Recovery Girl.

" Umm, who got mad at the door, and what did it do to them to justify this kind of treatment?"

Recovery Girl looks up and sighs as she returns her medical instruments to there original positions in her desk. Kirishima noted that she had everything too organized in her office.

"Your boyfriend kick the door down when he came by carrying you. He also left you a note on the table before he left the first time. He stopped by three more times to remind me to have you read it before you left."


	6. Chapter 5

I walk over to the side table near the bed I had been laying on not too long ago. I grab the paper and read it, instantly recognizing Bakugous handwriting. Letting out a small gasp and read the note twice over, thinking I had misread it somehow.

Hey shitty hair,

Come to my dorm after you wake up, I want to talk to you about something, don't tell anyone about this, don't make me wait too long either.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself before the realization of what Recover Girl said hits me. I turn around, sputtering incoherent words and phrases, before blushing like a crazed idiot.

"H-he is n-not my b-b-boy-fri-iend. H-he's j-just a friend. Yeah, just a friend!"

I turn around to grab my stuff off the bed, covering my face in humiliation. I don't know what is worse, the fact that Bakugou carried me here in his arms, or that Recovery Girl believed he was my boyfriend. I groan and realize that Bakugou is going to be mad at me for making him have to carry me here. I apologize for the mess Bakugou created and walk out to the hallway via the opening in the wall. I feel something hit me in the back of the head and turn to see a pencil on the ground.

"Classes are over for the day, so you to your dorm to get some rest."

I give a simple nod and walk to the dorms fearing the lecture I will get from Bakugou. No matter how hard I try, he always finds something to get upset about, whether it be my grade on a test or how my hair looks. Even when I do everything how he likes it, he gets mad that I am pretending to be someone I'm not.

"I will never understand him."

My stomach growls, looking down at my watch, I calculate that the last time I ate was 9 hours ago. My stomach growls again, and I decide to go and raid the fridge when I get to the dorms. I hear small laughter coming from the couches when I enter and see Kaminari giggling with Mina and Sero. I look at the TV to identify what was on, I then read the title oh the DVD box.

Mean Girls

I grumble to myself this is the third time this week they have watched this movie. Almost everyone in the dorm knew the film by heart. It was one of the rare shows everyone could agree on watching. I walk to the kitchen to look in the fridge when the tv gets shut off.

"Hey, bro, you live."


	7. Break

Hey guys i am so sorry but im taking a break from this story untill the end of the year please dont hate me and if you want to talk to me my email is jazzfrazz06


	8. Not Dead

Hey guys im not dead, but im wondering if you guys would like it if i did a christmas specail on here. I would need soem ideas for it , and i am also willing to write a story just for any of you if your not good at that stuff i just need the basic info on the story. Im sorry that im not updating alot, i have school and have to do human things, Lots of love guys, ~TodoBakuDekuKiri~


	9. Update

Guys Im sorry but i have bad news, I will be gone for 6 months after January 11th, So i will be unable to update on my stories. Please forgive me i know this is taking so much time and people are not reading my FanFics that much anymore, i promise when i come back i will at least have one of my stories completely written out so that i can just type it up, Please don't unfavorite my stories.

Your favorit 16 year old smut writer  
Todobakudekukiri


	10. Chapter 6

I laugh at the statement, Kaminari gives me a fistbump when I turn around to him. Kaminari is one of my best Bros, so we hang out a lot, not as much as I hang out with Bakugou but still a lot. We walk into the kitchen together and talk about what happened today.

"I'm telling you, bro, one second Sparky was fighting the next he was taking you to Recovery Girl. He was like, Zoom."

I giggle as he makes little hand movements as he explains what happened. I open the fridge and see that there is nothing good to eat. I turn to Kami, handing him a soda when I see a plate of cookies on the counter. I grab one to feel that it's still warm.

"Who made Bakubro mad. And don't try and tell me someone else made these we all know none of us can cook this well."

Kami snorts and opens his soda to take a big drink, letting out a huge burp. I pretend to be horrified by the disgusting sound before laughing at him. I high five him as he holds his stomach moaning about puking his guts out.

"That was a good one, but what did you do to Bakubro? He only cooks when he is extremely stressed or mad."

I take a bite of the cookie in my hand and breath it in by accident when I taste the flavor. I let out a small cough trying not to get let Kami hear me wheezing.

"Bro, are you okay, did Sparky make his chilly pepper cookies again."

I decided to just nod as an answer to Kami's question. I did not want anyone else to take the cookies. Knowing that he made cookies I like, sends an unusual feeling down my spine.

"I'm going to take these to Bakubro's room."

I start walking to my dorm, snacking on the cookies the whole way. I go to unlock the door but stop, caramel? He followed the scent dropping the cookies to the ground. He stopped in front of Bakugou's door. The smell was coming from inside his room. I test the handdle, unlocked, I open the door, cookies long forgotten.

"Hmmm, Caramel."

I faceplant into Bakugou's bed, grabbing one of his covers and sniff it. So its Bakugous stuff that smells this good. I go to his closet, and grab some of his stuff, putting it into a pile. Climbing into the middle of the heap, I start to doze off.

"Warm and safe."

I grab one of the blazers, putting it on, Bakugou's scent now entirely around me. I feel something wet run down the back of my leg but decide to overlook it. I pick up some of the shirts and cover myself with them. I snuggle deep into the pile, all of a sudden, I hear the door open. The smell of caramel becomes stronger. Bakugou must have entered the room, I think to myself.

"Dammit Kirishima, where are you? Recovery girl said you left the infirmary 40 minutes ago."

I stay silent until I hear the bathroom door open and shut. I stick my head out and see Bakugou's tank top at the edge of the bed. I move to grab it when I hear footsteps coming out of the bathroom.

"Shitty Hair, what the fuck are you doing?"

I look up to see a half-naked Bakugou looking at me. I let out a small whine and hide under the pile, the tank top, left untouched.


End file.
